I need to breathe
by rickiss
Summary: Trop de temps, sans respirer. Trop de temps, sans que rien ne change.


Bonjour,

J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit sur Draco et Harry. L'inspiration m'est venue comme une bourrasque, violente par sa force et délicieuse par sa familiarité, en regardant une sublime vidéo sur internet (tapez "Suffocating Harry/Draco" sur Youtube pour la trouver (c'est celle de Sapphiamur)). Je me suis sentie inspirée par la force de la musique, et par le thème en général, mais je n'ai pas suivie ce qu'elle racontait.

J'espère que ce petit texte vous touchera. C'est avec une immense joie que je vous le livre… Il m'a libérée, et c'est un sentiment vraiment très agréable.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K+

Dédicace : à Ssounette, pour l'enthousiasme qu'elle m'inspire sans cesse. A Mayura, pour sa présence toujours dans mon cœur.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**I need to breathe**

Je ne veux pas t'abîmer. Je ne veux pas abîmer notre idole sacrée. Le héros de notre monde sorcier.

Je ne veux pas te détruire. Je le suis bien assez moi-même.

Plus les jours passent, plus je suis l'ombre de moi-même.

Je te déteste, Potter. Je te déteste pour ce que tu as fait de moi, sans même le savoir.

Sans même le voir.

Dix-neuf ans ont passé, depuis la fin de la guerre. Ce jour-là, c'était le début de la fin pour moi.

_19 ans plus tôt…_

Tout est fini. Les cris de joie s'élèvent, éclatant la bulle de silence stupéfait qui a suivi ce moment, cette seconde où tu l'as fait. Où tu l'as tué.

Celui-dont-je-ne-veux-plus-me-rappeler.

Les hurlements de victoire nous étourdissent, d'un coup, brutalement. Je lève les yeux vers mes parents, qui ont sursauté, comme arrachés d'une transe hébétée, quand les hourras nous ont assaillis. Ils ont l'air perdus.

Plus aux abois, non.

Mais perdus. Et fatigués, soudain.

Et vieux, enfin.

Mon père a les traits tirés, il a perdu sa superbe en même temps que sa fierté, quelque part au Manoir, je crois bien. Il baisse sur moi un regard vide, terne. Il n'a même plus la force de sourire. Mais je devine qu'il aimerait me rassurer.

Me rassurer de quoi ? Il voudrait me dire que tout est fini, c'est ça ? Je le vois bien, merci.

Je vois bien que notre calvaire a pris fin.

Mais ça ne me fait pas de bien. Ca ne signifie encore rien pour moi, je crois.

Je me tourne vers ma mère, qui elle, en bonne mère, arrive à sourire.

Et ça me donne envie de pleurer. Parce qu'au-delà de son sourire, je devine les désillusions. Je devine tous les mots qu'elle ne nous a jamais dits, à mon père et moi. Je devine combien elle savait que tout cela allait arriver. Combien elle aurait aimé avoir reçu une autre éducation pour pouvoir nous avoir dit, bien longtemps avant : « Vous verrez bien que j'ai raison. Nous ne tirerons rien de bon à tout cela. »

Elle avait raison, bien entendu.

Qu'avons-nous tiré de bon de toute cette situation ?

Rien.

Rien de vraiment mal, non plus, je dois bien l'admettre. Grâce à ma mère, justement.

Grâce à son ultime geste de mère. Elle a sauvé Potter. Qui a pu ensuite tous nous sauver.

Ca compte, forcément.

Nous nous sommes éclipsés avant les festivités. Aucun de nous n'avait le cœur à danser sur les cadavres et à pleurer les disparus en prenant les autres dans nos bras.

Nous n'étions pas des leurs, de toute façon.

Ni plus vraiment contre eux, non plus.

C'est là tout le problème.

_De nos jours…_

Je te vois rire avec les autres, toujours enthousiaste, toujours à l'écoute. Tu ressers une coupe à ta femme, tu souris à tes amis. Serre la main du Ministre, accepte avec une gêne si humble ses félicitations pour un de tes énièmes exploits.

Même vingt ans après, et bien malgré toi semble-t-il, tu continues à accomplir des miracles.

Mais pour moi, tu n'en feras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu as déjà tant fait, n'est-ce-pas, Saint Potter ? Tu nous as tous sauvés, il y a des années de cela.

Tu as mis fin à la guerre, à toi tout seul, petit garçon tout juste sorti de l'adolescence. A toi tout seul, ou presque.

Car tu n'oublies jamais de rappeler combien tu as été aidé, combien tant ont participé, donné de leur temps, de leur énergie, de leur sang. De leur vie, aussi.

Pas une année sans que de ta voix tremblante, toujours si foutrement sincère en plus !, tu nous fasses un petit discours pour rendre hommage aux disparus, aux éclopés, aux estropiés. Aux alliés.

Toujours une pensée, un geste, une main tendue aussi, pour les orphelins, les démunis, ceux que la guerre a laissé exsangues, à la rue, crevés.

Mais pour moi, Saint Sauveur, qu'as-tu fait ? Que feras-tu ?

Oui, oui, oui, pardon… Tu m'as déjà sauvé ! Oh oui, plus d'une fois, plus que tu n'aurais toi-même voulu, sans doute.

_19 ans plus tôt…_

Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas.

Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies pleurer, après m'avoir sorti du Feuglu.

Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies faible, que tu puisses porter sur moi un autre regard que celui de la haine.

Tu m'as vu pleurer, pour un ami perdu. Un ami que toi tu haïssais, mais un ami à moi. Qui valait ce qu'il valait, mais qui était à moi.

Tu m'as vu faible, tu m'as vu inférieur.

Je ne voulais pas que tu me découvres comme ça.

Mais surtout, je ne voulais pas que tu me sortes de là.

Je voulais rester dans ce brasier. Même si je t'ai supplié de me sauver.

Je voulais y rester.

_De nos jours…_

Astoria me parle, je crois.

Je ne l'écoute pas. Comme d'habitude. Enfin, je hoche la tête, de temps à autre, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas la réponse qu'elle attend.

Même si je serais incapable de dire ce qu'elle attend de moi. Ca fait plus de quinze ans que je ne le sais pas. Aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception.

Elle finira, comme toujours je suppose, par contenir un soupir, puis s'éloigner pour aller parler à d'autres personnes. Ou pour faire tapisserie. Ou pour se faire sauter par un employé du Ministère.

Je le lui souhaite, presque de tout cœur, en tout cas. Parce que, moi, les rares fois où je m'attelle à ce qu'on appelle le devoir conjugal, je ne suis que physiquement présent. Et encore…

Je me vois, comme un observateur extérieur (et indifférent !), répéter des gestes mécaniques, dans une routine risible. Pour quoi ? Pour concevoir un autre héritier ? Scorpius suffit, je suppose.

Pour qui ? Pour elle ? Non. Elle n'y prend sans doute, comme moi, aucun plaisir. Au moins avons-nous quelque chose en commun, sur ce plan-là.

Ton amie Granger vient te murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, et tu ris. Elle se penche ensuite pour embrasser son rouquin de mari sur la joue.

C'est mignon. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on doit se dire…

Il y a vingt ans, j'aurais trouvé ça écœurant. Aujourd'hui, ça ne m'évoque plus rien. Plus de dégoût, plus même de moquerie. Je ne les méprise même plus.

Et ça me fait peur.

C'est bien le seul foutu sentiment que j'ai gardé tout ce temps durant.

La peur.

_19 ans plus tôt…_

Le dernier sentiment qui a animé mon cœur, quand nous avons quitté Poudlard, vous laissant tous derrière, c'était la peur.

Un sentiment si familier pour moi.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai toujours connu quasiment que ça.

Enfant, la peur d'être grondé si je faisais quelque chose de travers.

En première année, la peur d'échouer à créer l'alliance tant espérée par mon père. J'ai échoué.

En deuxième année, la peur de ne jamais te dépasser. Je suis resté bon deuxième.

En troisième année, la peur de perdre l'assurance que je commençais à avoir. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi peu sûr de moi que cette année-là.

En quatrième année, la peur de décevoir mon entourage, encore une fois. Les ai-je de toute façon jamais rendus fiers de moi ?

En cinquième année, la peur. Tout court. Il était revenu.

En sixième année, la peur de mourir. Il était revenu. Il tenait mes parents. Il me tenait. Il m'a Marqué.

En septième année, la peur. De tout. Tout le temps.

De ne pas être à la hauteur de « mon » camp.

D'être tué par le tien.

D'être tué par Lui.

D'être tué par toi.

De perdre mes parents. D'être seul.

De me perdre.

De perdre la raison.

Et, quand nous sommes partis, j'ai eu peur, encore une fois. J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais rien ressentir que cette peur latente, que ce vide fatigué, que cette foi perdue.

Je n'ai jamais eu foi en rien, ni en personne.

Sauf en toi. Pas le choix. Juste une fois dans ma vie, il a bien fallu que j'espère quelque chose. La victoire d'un camp, ou d'un autre.

Après tout, peu importait, du moment qu'on me foutait la paix.

Oh, je l'ai eue, la paix.

Trop même.

Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu me chercher ?

Quand j'ai quitté Poudlard, quand nous sommes partis avec mes parents, pas une seule personne ne s'est retournée pour nous voir nous en aller. Pas une seule main ne nous a retenus. Personne pour nous rappeler.

J'aurais pu être mort, ça n'aurait rien changé.

_De nos jours…_

Moi, je t'ai vu. Comme tous, je t'ai vu grandir, sortir peu à peu de tes deuils, relever la tête, réapprendre à sourire. Je t'ai vu te battre, pour d'autres causes. Parce que pour tenir le coup, pour survivre, tu as besoin d'une cause à défendre. Ca t'a réussi, tant bien que mal.

Tu t'es marié.

Tu as eu des enfants.

Comme moi.

Comme moi. Alors pourquoi, putain, moi ça ne me fait rien ? Pourquoi, bordel, ai-je l'impression de n'être qu'un spectateur de ma vie, quand tu sembles profiter pleinement de la tienne ?

Tu veux que je te le dise, la différence, entre toi et moi, Potter ? La différence, c'est que toi, tu as frôlé la mort mais que tu es revenu avec la rage de vaincre. Tu t'es battu pour ta vie, et celle des autres.

Moi, ça fait dix-neuf ans que je frôle la mort de l'intérieur, mais sans y tomber tout à fait. Et sans revenir non plus tout à fait à la vie.

Ca fait dix-neuf ans -sans doute plus ! C'est si triste que c'en est risible- que le fait que je sois en vie ne change rien. N'intéresse personne.

Pas ma femme. Si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été un autre sorcier de sang-pur de bonne famille.

Pas mon fils. Je ne suis pas exactement ce qu'on appelle un père très présent pour lui.

Pas mes parents. Ils sont dans le même état que moi. Je crois. Je ne sais pas… On ne parle pas tellement de tout ça. A vrai dire, on ne parle pas tellement, tout court.

Pas toi. La dernière fois que tu m'as réellement regardé, c'était il y a quelques mois, sur le quai 93/4. Tu m'as souri. J'ai hoché la tête.

Et puis c'est tout.

Ca ne t'a pas fait plus d'effet que ça. Tu aurais vu Zabini, sans doute aurais-tu eu la même réaction ! Moi, moi j'en tremblais tant j'étais pétrifié. Bien sûr, je l'ai caché. Bien sûr, j'ai assuré. Offert ma belle indifférence glacée.

Mais je tremblais tellement. Pour une fois, mon cœur a battu la chamade, à une telle vitesse que j'ai cru, qu'enfin, j'allais mourir.

J'ai cru, bêtement, j'ai cru que le fait qu'on se croise, allait changer quelque chose !

Quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Un truc, même infime.

Mais rien.

Après cinq minutes à me sentir mal, en sueur, désorienté, nos enfants sont montés dans ce train, et nous sommes repartis.

Chacun de notre côté.

Vous en famille, riant et vous tapant dans le dos.

Moi, avec Astoria.

Moi, avec ma solitude.

Et rien !

Et là, là je te revois, une fois de plus, à une de ces énièmes réceptions du Ministère. Auxquelles tu assistes. Auxquelles j'assiste. Sans qu'on n'échange aucun mot, aucune poignée de main. De toute façon, tu ne m'as jamais serré la main, alors je me doute bien que tu ne vas pas commencer aujourd'hui… mais bon…

Mais bon…

Mais bon… je manque d'air.

Je manque d'air, là. J'ai envie de hurler, Potter, j'ai envie…

Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Quand je te vois, là.

A rire.

A vivre.

A vivre quand moi je suis mort de l'intérieur !

Saint putain de Potter, regarde-moi !

Ecoute-moi !

Aide-moi… je manque d'air… je suffoque…

Ma coupe s'échoue au sol dans un fracas indistinct.

La foule s'écarte sur mon passage.

Il faut que je respire.

Il faut que…

Il faut que je vive.

Il faut que je vive !

_Maintenant…_

Je crois que c'est Granger qui a hurlé de façon si stridente quand je t'ai foutu mon poing en plein dans la gueule. Ou peut-être Astoria. Peu importe.

Mon poing me fait mal.

La douleur s'élance même le long de mon bras.

Et putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

Oh, Potter, ce que c'est jouissif de retrouver cette sensation.

Tandis que je me jette sur toi, et que nous nous empoignons avec la rage et l'intensité de nos jeunes années, tout ce que je croyais avoir définitivement oublié remonte à la surface.

Le fourmillement dans mes membres.

La montée d'adrénaline.

L'excitation de qui donnera le prochain coup.

La ferveur à trouver une insulte, percutante et blessante.

Et cette vie.

Cette vie que je te vole, cette vie que tu me donnes.

Cet instant de vie, que nous partageons, intensément.

Un pur moment de haine, intense, plein, profond.

Je respire.

Potter, je respire…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Malefoy ? »

C'est Weasley qui a posé la question, il me semble. Avec toute la colère que je ne lis pas sur ton visage, à toi. Tu es assis sur moi, tu as le dessus, deux de tes collègues m'ont bloqué les bras. Et pourtant, c'est moi qui souris, et toi qui as ce regard plein d'une perplexité abyssale, d'une incompréhension blessée.

Un lourd silence s'est abattu autour de nous. Et pourtant, je sens la vie, qui palpite, gronde, court dans mes veines, ranime les pulsations de mon cœur, douloureuses et erratiques, mais si délicieuses.

J'avale l'air à grandes goulées avides, désordonnées mais si pleines de vie.

Enfin, un murmure.

Toi.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Malefoy ? » Ta voix est basse, douce. Sans aucune animosité.

Saint Potter, va ! Attention, c'est affectueux… cette fois.

« Je suis en vie. »

« Oui, évidemment. » Ah ? Et bien, sache que ce n'était évident que pour toi, alors, Potter.

« Et tu me regardes. »

« Oui. »

« Je veux dire… tu me vois. » Mon affirmation fléchit presque vers l'interrogation, tant je te sens toujours si perdu.

Bien sûr.

Tu ne peux pas comprendre la peur qui m'anime. Le vide qui me ronge.

D'ailleurs, tu te relèves, t'éloignes… et…

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Malefoy. Prends ma main, tu ne vas pas rester par terre… »

Au moment où je prends ta main, tout remonte.

Le passé.

Les souvenirs.

La rancœur.

La peur.

La solitude.

Et je pleure. Comme un môme, comme jamais je n'ai vu mon enfant pleurer, je pleure. Mes sanglots, incontrôlés, doivent paraître si honteux à Astoria.

Si risibles à tes amis.

Si inconvenants au Ministre.

Ils sont seulement si libérateurs.

Alors, enfin, tu rendosses ta cape de sauveur, et tu m'enlaces, en murmurant ces trois mots, ceux que j'attends depuis dix-neuf ans.

« Je te vois. »


End file.
